


Sparkly Stuff

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [17]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, modelling au, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Modelling AU kinda. It's based on that pic of Jodie and Mandip with the glittery stuff on their face.





	Sparkly Stuff

“Hey Yaz! Look! They gave me some of that sparkly stuff too!”

She turned around to see the Doctor jumping up and down excitedly. Her signature outfit replaced with a black t-shirt, overalls, and rainbow suspenders with ‘FILA’ on them. She even had a necklace. It was a nice look, a nice change from her long coat and blue theme. She ran up to her with her hand holding some of her hair up to show the small black and gold sequins by her right eye, like Yaz’s design, except hers was gold glitter and longer.

“See? They’re so cool!” the Doctor squealed. “Yours is prettier though.”

Yaz just laughed. “You got a new outfit too, why though?”

“Oh, they said they had just the look for me,” she looked down at her attire, a huge grin on her face. “I like it, a bit darker than I usually go for, but it’s good. Might add it to my collection. And the nice girl said that my first outfit,  y’know , the one I always wear, suited me well, the others just thought for this I’d look better like this.”

“Wait, did they mistake you for a model?”

“I guess?” she shrugged. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, no,” Yaz laughed again, shaking her head. “Not at all. Um, you do know you can let your hair down yeah?”

The Doctor looked up at her hand for a second, then back at her friend. “You won’t be able to see the sparkly thing then.”

Just as she was about to reply her friend got a text. She looked at it quickly, noticed who it was from, and put her phone in her pocket. “Sorry Doctor, I have to go for a shoot-”

“Can we get a picture?”

“What?”

“On your phone,” she pointed to her jeans pocket. “Can we take a picture together? Show off our make up?”

“Um,” Yaz started. She really had to go, but the hopeful look on the blonde’s face made her hesitate. Damn, she really couldn’t say no. “Fine, c’mere.”

She got her phone back out and tapped the camera icon. “Ooh, it’s like a selfie isn’t it?” the Doctor grinned as she  side hugged her friend.

“Yeah, it is,” she laughed and smiled at the camera. The Doctor however, didn’t smile. She kept her hair held up and pursed her lips as if she was whistling. It almost made Yaz lose her composure and double over l aughing, but she managed to stay still and take the picture. “There. Hey, you could show the TARDIS this, proof that you can wear other outfits.”

“Thanks!” she jumped up and down. “Yeah, I totally will.”

“Okay, I really have to go- and I think you do too by the looks of April there.”

“Oh, Doc, you’re needed,” a red-head ran over. “Hey Yasmin.”

“Hey. Well Doctor, I’ll see you later, I’ve really  gotta run.”

“’Kay, see you later Yaz!” she called out as Yaz fast walked over to her shoot.

True to their word, they did see each other later. Well, at the end of the day. Yaz had the make-up taken off her and now she wore her usual brown leather jacket with her hair down. Back to normal as her family says. She wished the same could be said for her friend, who was now sprinting towards her with April chasing after her.

“Yaz! They won’t let me keep the sparkly stuff or the outfit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also, I'd love to see the Doctor is that kind of outfit. If she's tinkering with the TARDIS or something.


End file.
